


Lesson in Seduction

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead he sat back and watched it: <em>A Lesson in Seduction by Virtue of Simply Being by M. Rodney McKay</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson in Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets prompt #11 Seduction.

John _had_ been holding up fairly well during the first part of the staff meeting. Paying attention to Lorne's recount of the latest arrivals, listening to Keller summarize the injuries and diseases of the last month. He was also all ears for Radek and Rodney when they reported on the latest developments in the science department. And when Carter made her suggestions on what should be the focus of the missions in the next month, he made a few suggestions himself.

But now Rodney was explaining some idea about reorganizing something or other, which John had already had to listen to the evening before and he hadn't cared _then_ , much less now. This was the moment where he usually started trying to play some game on his laptop without the others noticing or to annoy Rodney by distracting him.

However things were different now.

Two weeks, three days and 15 hours ago, it had all changed. He probably should be used to it by now, after dozens of shared meals and meetings. But instead he sat back and watched it:

_A Lesson in Seduction by Virtue of Simply Being by M. Rodney McKay_

He could see Rodney's insanely long eyelashes, and he remembered how they felt on his cheek and his back.

Those mobile hands brought on memories of touches, of the exploration of his body, inside and out.

John looked at the broad shoulders beneath the uniform jacket and recalled how it felt to kiss them, to feel the skin under his wandering mouth.

He didn't listen to Rodney, but he heard his voice and thought of the shudder that ran through him when Rodney leaned close and whispered into his ear "Can I touch you?" as if John could say no to that.

Then there was the mouth of course, never still, and he could feel every part of his body that Rodney had kissed. Every touch of those lips on his skin were etched into his memories.

When Rodney stood up to to illustrate something on the screen, John only saw his back and remembered how he'd pressed his face into it last week.

And of course there was Rodney's ass, which he'd touched and kissed and licked. He hadn't fucked Rodney yet because Rodney had never done that with a guy and had to work himself up to it. But John knew it would be soon, and he would be able to recall what it felt like to push into Rodney, to be surrounded by his tight heat, and he was looking forward to it.

Rodney sat down again and John watched his hair; it was quite fluffy today. He loved to run his hands through it and kiss it, even though it made Rodney squirm, maybe _because_ of that.

Rodney had been hesitant at first, but John had kissed away any doubt that he'd had.

He'd kissed Rodney again and again, his mouth, his cheek, his neck, his ears, even his nose, because he wanted to bestow these signs of love on every part of Rodney that he'd ever noticed.

They all bore John's invisible mark now, except those blue eyes, even though John had kissed his lids the first time he'd woken up next to Rodney. Rodney's eyes had left their own marks because John would never forget their look as Rodney watched him with breathtaking intensity that went even deeper inside of him than Rodney had been at the time. John had never felt so complete in his life.

"Rodney," Carter said, and John realized it wasn't the first time.

"What?" Rodney asked.

"I think we got the general idea, and we should talk about this in detail at a _later_ point."

Rodney lifted his chin—John could only think of licking along his Adam's apple—and said, "Right."

"Okay, I think that's it then for today." She nodded her dismissal.

The others got up and left while Rodney stayed behind. "So, discussing my proposal in detail?"

"How about tomorrow at 1500?"

"All right," Rodney said, nodded and left. John followed him.

Outside, Rodney turned to him. John smiled widely.

Rodney rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling back. "Lunch?" he asked, and John answered, "Love to."

Rodney moved his hand to brush against John's arm, before turning and leaving.

John watched after him, the back of his head, his back, his ass, his legs, his arms and hands, until Rodney disappeared around the corner.

Then he turned and walked off to his office with a little spring in his step.

Two more hours and he'd get the next lesson in seduction, and after dinner they'd turn towards hands-on training.


End file.
